Market basket analysis is used to determine relationships between different transaction items based on analysing which transaction items are usually combined together. It is known to produce individual rules that can be constructed to determine relationships. These relationships may also extend to the inclusion of spatial relationships that take into account the relative spatial separation or closeness of the transaction items.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and system for representing spatial association rules.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and system for applying spatial association rules in conjunction with a spatial performance model in order to optimize a spatial solution.
Each object is to be read disjunctively with the object of at least providing the public with a useful choice.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the afore-mentioned problems.